


Help

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Help me before it's too late...Law...





	Help

I need you but I can’t find my voice to call out your name. There is a painful lump in my throat that keeps me from speaking. Everything in me wants to scream and cry, my stomach fills with a tight pain of anxiety as my emotions suffocate me. I feel my eyes sting as a sob scratches painfully up my throat and dies on my tongue. The tears won’t fall even though I will them to. My throat closes and I cannot breathe. The fear burns behind my thoughts, death casting its dark shadow but never following through. A living death.  

 

I just want to cry, curl up and scream but my body wont let me. I will the tears in my eyes to unleash the dam in my mind but they refuse to fall. I open my mouth to shout but the rock in my throat cuts me off, keeps me silent. It  _ hurts _ . 

 

_ Help me, please, someone relieve this pain. My stomach is heavy with anxiety, chest tight with my silent screams, my throat bleeding from swallowed sobs, eyes throbbing with unshed tears.  _

 

I watch your back as you walk out the door hoping you would just turn around, see my suffering, look past the smile on my face and see I’m hurting. 

 

_ Don’t leave me please. Hear my silent screams before it’s too late.  _

 

_ Help me before its too late. _

 

_ Law!  _

 

_ Look at me!  _

 

My eyes screwed shut and my fingers painfully dug into my chest laying on the floor alone curling in on my self. My lungs screaming for air as my teeth sunk into my lip to keep the screams in but keeping air out. 

 

_ Maybe I should just die like this? Suffocate? Let these emotions really take my last breath? Just let it end here. All the suffering I won’t have to endure anymore.  _

 

_ I’m sorry Law.  _

 

_ Let me die just like this. _

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

  
  
  
  
  


Air rushed into my lungs painfully as my body was enveloped in a heat. I could only gasp loudly on air and cough from the pain, the lingering stinging, the throbbing in my head from lack of air. 

 

_ What is this warmth? How odd. It’s comforting. Maybe I really did finally die?  _

 

_ No. _ The warmth surrounding me was shaking.  _ Trembling. _ It was strong and… Crying?

 

My eyes opened slowly and took in black hair, broad shoulders and powerful arms. 

 

“Law?” Luffy’s voice was hoarse and weak in the quiet room.

 

Law pulled back from his embrace and cupped Luffy’s face with both hands.  _ Wow, to think I’d see him cry like this...over...me?  _ Luffy watched Trafalgars already distressed face fall apart and it took him a second to realize why. 

 

“Ah” Luffy felt the dam he wanted to break so badly collapse in an instant and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears uncontrollably fell. Then the suffocating sob that that killed his throat, finally left his mouth and Luffy enjoyed the satisfying burn left behind. He shook and feel in Laws arms as everything finally came pouring out.

 

“Law!” Luffy sobbed into the chest of the larger man holding him, “Law”

 

Luffy could only cry and cling to Trafalgar with everything he had, repeating his name over and over. He could feel the older man shaking and heard him restraining his own sobs. Luffy buried his face further into Laws chest as he continued to cry, releasing everything he had kept inside for so long. He could feel the weight on his shoulders becoming lighter as the night got later and their cries were lost to light snores.

 

 

 

Luffy wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep or for how long. Telling from window, it was evening.  _ Did I sleep all day? _ The previous night flashed through his mind and he sat up abruptly.  _ Law… _ Luffy tried to jump out of bed to find the tattooed man when he was yanked back down.

 

“Go back to sleep” 

 

Luffy was so stunned to be met with beautiful yellow orbs full of sleep staring at him. Law was laying in bed next to him, eyes red and swollen, Luffy remembering his would be too. He just stared at the man next to him, remembering last night, seeing him wrapped in his sheets, and Luffy could no longer feel the weight in his chest. Instead he felt his heart fill and warm at the sight. He felt his sore eyes prick but not for the same reasons as last night. 

 

Luffy smiled with all he had, a genuine, happy smile. He placed his forehead on Laws and cupped his face.  _ This is what I needed. You are what I needed.  _

  
  


“I love you” 

 

Luffy laughed loudly as he watched Law turn redder than a tomato and hid his face in the pillows. 

 

_ Everything will be okay. I’m not alone.  _

 

_ Thank you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Sorry if this is written weird.   
> Hope you like it!  
> Love Kudos and comments 
> 
> Ps. sorry about my unfinished fics... Im working on it xD


End file.
